Letters
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Amy and Rory are living in 1930's New York when they receive a letter from their daughter, River Song, telling them they have two grandchildren. Timebabies! Please read and review
1. A Daughter's Letter

**This will be the only chapter I will write unless this story gets a lot of interest. So umm enjoy.**

Rory sat on the sofa in his and Amy's 30's flat. Amy was out at work, so Rory was having a quiet cup of tea. He heard the post land on the welcome mat; he put his cup of tea on the coffee table and went to fetch the post. He sat back on the sofa, putting the bills on the table. At the bottom of the pile was two letters tied together with a TARDIS blue ribbon. Rory pulled the neat bow to release the letters, on the first letter "Mum" written on it, in neat handwriting. The second letter had "Dad" on it. Rory opened it and read it.

_Dearest Dad,_

_I hope this reaches you ok, I'm sending it from 1930's London. _

_First things first, I miss you. The Doctor misses you. Even the TARDIS misses you. The Doctor moped around for a few decades after you left. But then I moved back in and he pulled himself back together._

"I bet he did", Rory thought.

_Anyway, I sent you this separately from mum's cause, well, I've always been a Daddy's girl and some things I can say to you and not to her._

_Something I can tell you and Mum is that I am now a mother. And now what I can't tell Mum, no, it was not planned. Now I am a proud mother of twins, I've enclosed a picture._

Rory found a pile of pictures; the first one was a picture of River and the Doctor each with a toddler on their lap. River was holding a girl with brown curls with a white bow and blue and white dress. The Doctor was holding a boy with floppy brown hair and a white shirt and blue trousers. Everyone was wearing a smile.

_The twins are 4 years old and very energetic like their father. My darling daughter is named Amelia Melody Song and my boisterous boy is called Rory Brian Song. They are very playful and smart. Amelia can read already and is now devouring the library, book by book. Rory takes after the Doctor and is very taken with mechanics; I spend all my time fixing the TARDIS after them. So now I am a devoted mother to 3 children (and, yes I meant 3!) I still work at the university. I'm a teacher, get me! But I don't leave the Doctor with the children for long periods of time. _

_I found out I was pregnant a year or so after I moved in with the Doctor again. We thought it was one baby till we did the first scan. We got a bit of a surprise! The twins were born in the Hospital of the Infinite Schism; you know, where you left me after Berlin. I've put a picture of them as newborns in._

Rory found the picture, it showed River sitting up holding both twins in her arms smiling down at them.

_Thing 2 I can tell you and Mum, I am delighted to be mother. Thing I can't tell Mum, I didn't want to be a mother at all! But I've grown into motherhood and the Doctor, well he still has the mental age of a three year old!_

_I miss you so much and I wanted to come and visit you with the Twins but since the Doctor can't bring the TARDIS, I think it would be wrong to bring the vortex manipulator. But maybe one day I'll be able to come. The twins know everything about you but they don't always understand why they can't meet you. But maybe one day they'll find their way to you._

_Your loving daughter, _

_Melody_

_xxxx _

_PS. I've included some more photos of the twins and please write to the return address. _

Rory looked at the other pictures there was a picture of the twins, playing back to back. Amelia was wearing a blue shirt and denim dungarees and blue bows in her hair, Rory was wearing a white shirt with blue denim dungarees. River had written on the back "The twins playing" There was another picture of River with her arms out while a twin, Amelia, walked away from her "_Amelia's first steps" _Next there was a picture of River with Amelia on her hip, holding Rory by hand _"Rory's first steps (Before Amelia)" _

When Amy got home she read her letter, which River had put more detail in about the twins birth and emotions. She had also included some more pictures. A picture of the twins as newborns laying on the floor, "_My angels". _A photo of the 4 year old twins asleep in their beds and the Doctor sitting asleep between them, _"My three kids!" _A picture of the Doctor holding the babies _"Daddy and children" _A photograph of the Doctor sitting under the console on the swing with Amelia on his lap holding his sonic screwdriver and Rory on the floor holding two wires _"Oh dear…..". _Finally a picture of River making cupcakes with the children, _"Mummy knows best" _Amy found some spare photo frames and put up some of the photographs around the flat, the picture of the Doctor and River with the children sat on the fireplace.

Amy and Rory chatted about their grandchildren and came to the conclusion they would probably never meet them. Little did they know that one day, they would find a lost girl in the middle of central park and later discover she was their 17 year old granddaughter.

**Well guys tell me if you want another chapter!**


	2. A Daddy's Letter

_Dear River,_

_It was so great to hear from you! You cheered Amy up at lot! The Twins are so cute. Amy has put the pictures in frames around our flat. Rory looks so much like the Doctor and moi! Amelia is the image of you and Amy! You all look very well._

_Amy and I are doing well. I'm a Doctor and Amy is a model/writer. Sometimes I miss 2012 but I'm happy here in the 40's now, I guess we've been here 3 years so we've got used to it. Amy's written a few books and is thinking about publishing them. Speaking of books, where's is Melody Malone, Amy needs to get it published. I knew you've got the children but you really need to write it! Sorry Amy made me put that in, but you know what your mother's like! I guess the Doctor would say the same about you! _

_I bet the twins and the Doctor drive you nuts. I mean when we were kids you and Amy drove me mad! Anyway please write soon!_

_Love,_

_Rory_


End file.
